


Debts and Love

by GryffindorTom



Category: Coronation Street, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Muggle AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Muggle AU., Harry Potter is fed up of Manchester, the cold weather, the chaos that is the works for the Metrolink tram system, the place where he lost his job as Detective Constable in the police. What happens when he meets someone who he last saw in training for the police…someone who he fell in love with…but owed money to? And how is he persuaded to stay and not move on?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title Debts and Love / / / Rating T  
> Summary Muggle AU., Harry Potter is fed up of Manchester, the cold weather, the chaos that is the works for the Metrolink tram system, the place where he lost his job as Detective Constable in the police. What happens when he meets someone who he last saw in training for the police…someone who he fell in love with…but owed money to? And how is he persuaded to stay and not move on?  
> Pairings Harry/Sally-Ann  
> A/N This is based on a plot from the Plot Generator website, with my own spin on it!

_**The Rovers Return, Coronation Street,** **Weatherfield, Manchester, England**_

_**12** **th** **January 2017**_

Harry Potter had always hated chilly Manchester with its hustle and bustle, especially compared to his native Little Winging. If he was honest with himself, he was fed up of Manchester, the cold weather, the chaos that is the works for the Metrolink tram system that threatened his home in Rosamund Street where they wanted to build a new line through and the place where he lost his job as Detective Constable in the police.

He was an energetic, remarkable, young man with raven haired hair and green eyes, a man whose life was dedicated to serve people, especially after the assassination of his father when he was a baby, his father a former member of the House of Commons, a politician who was quite well off thanks to his family history.

Harry could honestly say that his friends saw him as a handsome, homely hero, one who had saved a student of his former school, Hogwarts School of Economics, when the Headteacher at the time, Severus Snape, along with members of the IRA, planted a bomb in the school, causing its subsequent explosion and fire.

Heading into the Rovers Return, Harry knew that he wouldn't have a drink, but the sight of a person he hadn't seen in ages standing at the bar, drinking a pint of Newton and Ridley, threw the plans into the works. It was the figure of Sally-Ann Perks that Harry saw, someone who he had trained with when he joined Greater Manchester Police, the person who he had fell in love with before moving to Weatherfield for his job.

As he saw her, Harry gulped. He was not prepared for Sally-Ann, her black hair flowing down her shoulders, her blue eyes cutting a line straight for him.

"I'll have a pint of Newton and Ridley please Steve." Harry said, his eyes betraying him as he remembered the feelings he had for the person who he was standing next to.

"That'll be £2.75." Steve said, pouring the drink for the former Detective Constable. Harry handed him the coins from out of his pocket.

"Look Harry," growled Sally-Ann, with a friendly glare that reminded Harry of when he had played a prank on her. "I know it had been 10 years, but you still owe me £12.76."

Harry looked back and realised that he had forgotten about the bet that they had made at the Training Academy. They looked at each other with happy feelings, like they were at a very charming birthday party, which had flute music playing in the background and two special uncles smiling to the beat.

Harry regarded Sally-Ann's hair and arms. "I don't have the funds..." he lied.

Sally-Ann glared. "Liar. You promised that if you were the first of us to leave the force, you would give me £12.76, but if I was first, I would give it to you."

Harry promptly remembered his energetic and remarkable values. "I do have the funds," he admitted. He reached into his pockets. "Here's what I owe you, Detective Sargent Perks. I'm moving on to pastures new, so I won't see you again…"

Sally-Ann looked surprised, his wallet blushing like a rich, rotten record. Suddenly she knew that she had to, the urge to kiss Harry. It was then that her lips connected to his, their hearts beating as one.

"Stay?"

"For you, always."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts  
> Social Media You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Type One-Shot / / / Status Complete / / / Distribution FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online / / / Story ID 295 / / / Publish Date 12/01/2017


End file.
